In the manufacturing process of a display, a laser cutting apparatus is generally used to cut a large-sized substrate to obtain substrates with required size. A bearing device is used for bearing and fixing the substrate in the process of cutting the substrate, and the structure and performance of the bearing device have great influence on the cutting efficiency and the cutting effect.